The nanoManipulator software was installed at Wright-Patterson Air Force Base for use by Ruth Pachter's SPM group. The system was ported to run on their Per-force hand controller. They also worked with the Major Shared Resource Center at WPAFB to obtain a PHANToM display device. The system is being used for visualization of optically-active materials. The system has also been installed in the Chemistry department at the Catholic University of Leuven, Belgium. Frans De Schryver's group purchased an SGI Octane graphics engine and a PHANToM force device to allow them to run the system with their existing Topometrix AFM. They are using the system both to visualize stored data sets and to perform real-time nanomanipulation on surfaces. The nanoManipulator has been installed at the NAMT lab in NIST. They are using the system to control their Topometrix SPM. We are working with them to develop algorithms to allow long-distance experiments over the vBNS network.